


I am falling in love

by lifeofandoms



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lots of kissing and fluff, Post 3x04, They're Really in Love, incantava - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofandoms/pseuds/lifeofandoms
Summary: what happens after 3x04. Eleonora and Edoardo make it to his house and spend the night together.





	I am falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt like writing about what happened after the kiss and when they got to Edoardo's house. so enjoy!

Eleonora followed closely behind Edoardo as they made their way through the rain. They were both giddy with happiness and stumbled through the streets. Their hands were laced together as he led her up to the front of his house, the rain already fading into a soft patter as they approached the front door.  Her mind was buzzing and she was still riding the high that came from kissing Edoardo Incanti. Edoardo paused at the door, reaching to grab his keys from his pocket to unlock the door. She thought she could see his hands shaking slightly. Edoardo gestured her inside first and as they stepped inside a soft glow illuminated the room as the lights flickered on.

She took a few steps forward, remembering the last time she was in this room, when Edoardo sang for her. She turned to face him, unsure of where they go from now, only to see him facing her, his back against the wall. He pushed off and took a single step towards her. She took a breath. His hair was dripping with water and his clothes were soaking wet, as were hers. She brought her eyes up to meet his gaze and he looked as though he wanted to ask something.

Before she let him start, she closed the gap between them, their lips meeting as she brought her hands to the sides of his face. His lips were soft and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She ran her hands through his hair, water dripping onto their faces and splattering on the floor. The sound of the rain drowned out and all her mind focused on was this moment.

They broke apart, keeping their foreheads pressed together, breathing in the scent of each other and savouring this feeling. Edoardo let out a huffed laughed, his eyes closed, breathing heavily. He lifted his head to look at her properly, his hands still on either side of her face.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Eleonora laughed at that, remembering when he first said that to her a year ago. She never thought she’d ever be kissing him for real.

He lifted a hand to brush her hair from her face and proceeded to smile at her, his eyes sparkled as he looked at her in awe, almost confused at how they actually ended up here together. At how he ended up kissing the girl he’s been in love with for over a year. Another shaky laugh escaped from his lips and he closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her to hug her. He had been waiting for this moment for forever, he wasn’t going to waste it. She buried her face into his jacket, still soaking wet from their time spent in the rain.

“Fuck, sorry we should change out of these clothes,” he said as he realized how cold she must be and worried she would catch a cold if she spent any longer in her wet clothes. “You can shower and I’ll get you something dry to wear, is that okay?”

She nodded, the warmth she felt from his arms around her disappeared as he let her go. He smiled softly as their hands met and he led her upstairs.

***

She sat on the edge of the counter-top, just as she had only a week prior. Her legs dangled over the edge and she looked over to Edoardo who was making her lemon tea. He had lent her a t-shirt and some sweatpants which were much too big for her, but she felt enveloped in his scent. She smiled softly at that.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked, turning off the burner on the stove and glancing up at her.

“It’s nothing,” She replied and she felt her cheeks heat up.

“Hm, okay.” With two mugs in hand, he stepped away from the stove and towards her, only to stop right in front of her. Their fingers brushed as she took the mug from him and took a small sip. The space between them was only barely existent but it felt miles long. He looked at her and watched the expressions on her face for any sign that this was not okay. He took one last step closer, their faces only inches apart. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him. “Are you okay? Is _this_ okay?”

She responded by leaning forward to place her lips on his once again. This time it was softer, slower. Less of a statement and more of a “yes this is exactly what I want.” He kissed her back, gently at first, almost hesitant, still worried that she would change her mind. She tasted of sunshine and happiness, his happiness, this was everything he had ever wanted. Their gentle kiss quickly intensified as he leaned in closer, kissing her so passionately. Her hands were back in his hair, which was no longer dripping with water, and she felt warmth flow through her. She smiled into the kiss as he captured her lips. _This was real._ His lips trailed her jaw and his fingers ran through her hair, a shiver went down her spine. He lifted her off the counter, her legs on either side of his hips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck for support, her fingers still tangled in his curls.

Her feet slowly landed on the ground as he brought her down and she stood on her toes to continue kissing him, unable to pull away. He led her upstairs and paused to wait for her to decide on their next actions, which led them to his room. The thought of separating hadn’t even crossed her mind. This was what she wanted.

The whole walk through the house, they remained touching in some way, unable to keep their hands off of each other. They fell onto the bed, both laughing softly. She laid her head on the pillow and faced him, he mimicked her movements and turned to face her, a hand on the side of her face. He brushed his thumb along her cheek and against her lips. His smile made her feel butterflies flutter inside her as his eyes twinkled and crinkles appeared at the sides of his eyes.

Her thoughts went back to the party, the hurtful look he had on his face when she told him she didn’t like him in the slightest. “I’m sorry,” she said softly, just barely a whisper but the slight confusion on his face led her to believe that he had heard it. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was just afraid,” she said slightly louder.

His passionate look intensified as she elaborated. “I don’t hold it against you, I understand,” he said in a soft, genuine manner.

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to acknowledge my feelings, not after everything that happened with Silvia,” she continued, genuinely feeling the need to apologize properly.

“Your feelings for me? So you admit it then, you love me,” he replied with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. “I never said that.”

“You didn’t need to,” he said jokingly. She threw a pillow in his face in response and he laughed as he pushed her away. “No no no, stay on your side.”

She raised her eyebrows, following along and returning to her side. Knowing he was only joking just meant she wouldn’t let him cross her side to kiss her. She faced away from him and pulled the covers over her.

“Oh c’mon Ele, I didn’t mean it,” he said softly. She felt the weight on his side disappear then reappear closer to her. She turned over to him and saw his eyes lighten up and a smile grow on his face. She loved his smile. “Come here.”

She moved closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her. They remained facing each other and she could hear her heart beating loudly, wondering if he could too. If she told herself last year that she would be here now, together with Edoardo Incanti, she would’ve laughed in disbelief. Yet here she was. Falling slowly for him.

“Goodnight, Eleonora.”

“Goodnight, Edoardo.”

Together, they laid in bed, his arms wrapped around her and her head was on his chest. Together, they listened as the rain still fell and softly pattered on the roof. Not too long ago they had kissed for the first time. She had admitted her feelings for him in that moment. And now here she was, falling asleep in the arms of Edoardo Incanti.


End file.
